I lost
by Gerao-A
Summary: K' thinks back to what happen to him on KOF 2003, and Kula is there to help him.


_I lost_

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: another K/Kula fic.

Ramon: This story happened right after KOF 2003

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK.

_-----_

Four days passed since the end of KOF 2003, with a new champion team, Ash and his team has won this years KOF tournament, witch has destroyed K' in his pride has a fighter.

_In the burning teams apartment._

Kula enters the house and sees Maxima and Diana at it again. They argue like a married couple.

"WHAT THE HELL IS Your Problem?" shouted Diana covering her body with a towel.

"Now what did I do?" asked Maxima.

"What's the big Idea coming in the bath room while I was there taking a bath?"

"ME? But I was going to clean up the bathroom!"

"What a lame excuse!" Diana was already picking up her sword and running after Maxima. "Get back here!"

Kula wished that Whip was not on some secret mission with the Ikaries, she would have defiantly laughed at this. But Whip wanted to help them because it seams that Leona's Orochi blood is starting to kick up again, and that could mean trouble for Ralf and Clark if there isn't anyone else helping them. Has for K', he has been on the roof ever since the end of KOF 2003, he doesn't even come down to eat or sleep, Kula knows that he feels bad about losing to Ash and even because Mukai has escaped. Kula doesn't understand who that man Mukai was, but he seems to have something to do with Orochi, for what Kula understood, it seems that more people are planning to bring back Orochi.

Suddenly Kula notices Maxima sitting on the couch, holding his head. "Damn, what a punch!"

Kula walks to Maxima. "Say, Max….."

"Yeah, what is it girl?" asked Maxima, by the tone of voice of Kula Maxima could tell that it is something big bothering her.

"It is K', he doesn't eat, sleep or talks to any one ever since he had returned from the tournament, and I am staring to get worry. He might end up getting sick. You know him better than anyone, isn't there something we can do?"

Maxima let out a deep sight. "Kula, I really don't know how to help him this time. This is something that K' never experience before; defeat. And worst of all, Ash has humiliated him after the end of the match. His pride has a fighter has been destroyed. And you know that he is not the type of person who likes to talk."

Kula understands that, she knows that K' like to keep things to himself instead of asking for help. "Well I'll make him talk! He can not keep all that angst inside of him!" said Kula rushing to the roof to try to talk to K' again.

"Good luck girl….you'll need it."

_-------_

_In the roof _

Kula watched K' from the door, looking at the sky, still with his emotionless face, but Kula could feel that he is very upset.

K' didn't not even planed on participating on the tournament this year, but the old man Chin of the psycho team has ask him to participate on the KOF this year because he said something about a bigger evil coming to the world. Kula was upset that K' didn't let her be in his team, but has been again 3 against 3, and she remembers how the finals have happen.

_------_

_**Flashback**_

It is the finals of the KOF 2003 it is the Burning team against the Hero team, Maxima and Whip where already defeated by the incredible Shangai fighter Shen Woo, but K' has beat him easily and he also managed to defeat Duolon as well because some of his techniques are very similar to Lin since they are from the same clan, and it finally came to K' vs. Ash.

Booth fighters look at each other with serious and scary eyes, Ash was the only one wth a grin on his face.

"I told you that if we meet again, I would kill you!" Said K' taking off his shades.

"And I told you that you should not make promises you can't keep, _Mon Ami_!" replied Ash getting into his fighting position.

_-----_

"Good Luck K'" said Kula who was in the middle of the audience with Diana.

_-----_

"The final round of the finals is bout to begin!" announced the announcer. "Fighters, take your positions! FIGHT!"

"AAHHH!" Ash wasted no time and charged against K' with his hand covered in green fire. When he was about to hit him, K' jumped to the air. Ash smirked "I have anticipated that maneuver, Say good bye!" Ash jumped to the air and made his flying kick attack with his feet coverer in green fire and he hit K' right on the hips, then he made another kick on K' face making land on the ring, very hard.

_-----_

"K'!" shouted Kula when K' fall on the ground

_-----_

"Damn it!" cursed K' getting to his feet.

Ash just looked at him with his evil smirk. "You forget that I have some advantage over you, _Mon Ami_! I have watched some of your fights on the other KOF's and I know all of your techniques and maneuvers. So every thing you'll do will be of no surprise to me! _Alors_, lets restart this fight!" challenged Ash.

"I will erase that smirk on your face!" said K' charging against Ash, furiously.

Ash took that chance to shoot his X of green fire at K', forcing him to stop and use his fire ball to block Ash's attack.

And Ash took the opportunity while K' was distracted to kick him on his neck, making K' fall on the ground again.

_----_

"K'! Get up! Courage!" shouted Kula cheering out for K'.

Diana was sweating; she never imagined that this stranger Ash could be this strong to take out K'.

_-----_

"Darn it!" cursed Maxima. "That guy caught K' when he was distracted destroying that green fire ball! He is not letting him rest!"

"That is true but Ash here is not letting K' rest because he is afraid that K' might end up catching him with one of his deadly maneuver." Said Whip, analyzing the entire situation. "That is why he is using these dirty tricks."

_-----_

K' slowly got up to his feet, with his hair covering his eyes.

"What is the matter? Already tire? But I thought you wanted to kill me" mocked Ash, but he remained himself ready for any attack that K' might try.

"Don't worry, I will….." and K' finally looks at Ash, with terrifying ,scary eyes.

Maxima landed on the ground when he saw those eyes from K' "Oh my God….."

Whip gasped when she saw those eyes from him. "That look………he had those same eyes when he fought Ignis."

"And he also had that look when he fought Krizalid in the KOF 1999." Added Maxima. "K' only uses those eyes on the people he hates the most. The eyes of a true killer."

_----_

Duolon also felt nervous himself when he saw K' like this "Hate…."

"What?" asked Shen Woo.

"Hate, K' has a feeling of hate all over his aura…. Ash will have some trouble on beating him now."

_----_

K' started to slowly walking to Ash, still with his killer eyes.

But Ash decided to strike while he can. "Get ready for the beating of your life!" Ash jumped to the air ready to kick K' again with his leg covered in green fire.

But in the exact moment that Ash was about to kick K', this one disappears and appears right behind Ash

"From behind, huh?" Ash turns to throw a punch at K' but he catches it with his clove hand and kicks Ash on the face, throwing him to the edges of the ring, and Ash almost fall out of the ring

_----_

"Alright, way to go K'!" cheered Kula.

_----_

Ash tried to catch his breath, he never thought that K' could be this strong.

"Get up!" demanded K'. "I don't want this fight to end with out the death of one of us!"

Ash finally manages to get up to his feet has he looks at K' with his usual grin. "Relax, it will end, with your death!"

"Try it, I will finish you off by then."

_----_

Kula heard what he said even with the distance that separates them, and she is feeling very disturbed and worry about it. "K'……what is wrong with him, he's so angered……"

Even Diana was scared by K' attitude. "Don't forget that K' was a very deadly killer of NEST. Look's at his eyes, he's reliving his days has a killer."

_----_

Both fighters wasted no more time and charged against each other throwing punches, kicks, and their most deadly attacks against each other.

Each strike hits each other with so much intense and hate that it creates such a big impact that almost destroys the ring, and it makes such a wind blast that almost sends people flying.

"Damn it, if this keeps up they are going to destroy the stadium!" cried Maxima.

Shen woo just laughed like a maniac with all of this. "This is just great, I wish it was me fighting those guys!"

"You are mad!" complained Duolon.

In that moment Ash and K' grabbed each other hands, and Ash pushed K' to the limits, trying to get him out of the ring.

But K' pressed his feet's to the grounds, stopping Ash to push him out.

Ash continued to push K' out of the ring has hard has he could, and K' was making a big effort himself not to fall out of the ring. They are making such effort that they are already covered by fire, red and green.

"Com on, _mon ami_, why don't you just lose?"

"I won't let you beat me!"

"Oh Yeah? And how do you think you can do? You can't use your arms and feet to get out!"

"I can use this!" K' hits Ash's head with his own head, making Ash letting go of him, and K' took that opportunity to punch Ash, making him fall to the ground.

K' could have taken that opportunity to finish the fight, but he punched Ash on porpoise so that he could have some time to catch his breath.

Has for Ash, he slowly gets up and looks at his nails, that are all dirty. "_Cretin_! You ruin my nails! Nobody ruins the nails!"

Booth fighters let out a battle cry and charged against each other with their own fires on their hand.

**BOOM.**

Both fighters had their back against each because of the attack they have made, and only one of them landed on one knee.

"DAMN IT!" cursed Ash holding his knee witch had a deep cut on it.

K' had his back at Ash but he turned his head to him. "And now you will die!"

_----_

Maxima was sweating all over. "Oh man, this looks like his fight K' had with Terry Bogard, it was also has intense has this one, and K' almost kill him."

"And what happen then?" asked Whip, still looking the bloody fight in front of her.

"Terry was to tire to continue the fight, so Ramon and I stop K', or else he would have kill Terry for sure."

Whip didn't know what to say, she also was an assassin of NEST, but it looks like K' has done more killing jobs than her, and all those killings have become a part of his life. No wonder K' has a difficult time adjusting to normal life.

_----_

Ash got up to his feet, ready to restart the fight, but he is deeply tire, he never thought that K' was such a strong opponent. "I don't care if he is powerful or not, I can not lose. I must win if I want my scheme to have success."

_----_

"Ever since I know Ash, I never saw him getting a beating like this." Said Shen Woo.

Duolon nodded. "Yes, normally Ash uses his intelligence to win a fight, if he doesn't uses it soon, I believe that this K' fellow will defeat him."

_----_

"Its time to finish this!" Said K' with fire covering his hand, ready to perform his _Heat Drive_ on Ash.

Ash quickly gets up to his feet, witch made some pain in his leg, but ready to restart the fight. "Don't think I will give up, _Mon Ami_! Running from a fight is not worthy of a fighter like me. _Vive la France_!"

And Ash starts to form an enormous green fire ball and throws it at K'.

K' didn't even moved away from the attack

_----_

K' LOOK OUT!" cried Kula when she saw that K' was not making any effort to escape the attack

_----_

But K' uses his other hand to destroy the attack, making a big explosion has it was destroyed, but with out bothering K' one bit

"He protected himself with his left hand?" asked Whip.

"Yes, he is preparing his other hand for the next attack, ready to finish this once and for all." Explained Maxima.

"It's OVER!" and K' runs in direction of Ash who didn't even move a hitch because of his leg.

"It's over, Ash used that last attack in desperation, and he can not defend himself against K'." Thought Duolon.

But in the exact moment that K' was about to hit Ash, a green fire wall surrounds him, destroying K' _Heat Drive _.

"AAAAH!" cried K' in Pain when he got hit with Ash attack, he got hit so badly that K' landed, outside of the ring.

"K' has landed out of the Ring! So the winner of 2003 KOF is the team of Ash, Doulon and Shen Woo!" announced the announcer.

And the public cheered for the new KOF Champions, some even cheered for K' and his team, most of them cheered for K' and Ash for the incredible fight they have offered them.

But those cheers didn't reach K', he still could not believe that he has been defeated. "No….. this can't be! It can't be!"

"K'…" whispered Whip has she and Maxima walked to K', to help him get up.

"ALRIGHT! Way to go Ash old buddy!" Said ShenWoo, rubbing Ash's head.

"But damn, I am relieved that this is over, that character was not easy to beat, I had to use intelligent to beat him."

Doulon nodded his head. "Indeed, you pretended to be tire and weak so that you could catch him by surprise. I must admit that that was too intelligent even form you, Ash."

Ash sweet dropped. "What do you mean by that?" just then Ash looks back at K' and saw that his team mates are helping him getting up.

Ash walks to the edge of the ring with a smirk on his face "You see what happen when you mess with the big boys, _Mon ami_?"

Whip and Maxima glared at Ash. How dares he making fun of them like this?

"How dare you? Don't get so cocky just because you won!" growled Maxima.

"Well then, I hope that I'll meet you again next year, K' Dash! I beat you again like the weakling that you are." Mocked Ash has he left the ring.

K' didn't not say a thing, he still could not believe that he has lost and that he was humiliated like this, the only thing that goes on his mind is this question. "Why did I lose?"

From far away Kula watched K', she her self could not belive that he has lost, but by the way he's reacting, he has lost something else has well. "K'……."

_**End of Flash back.**_

After Ash won he was directed by a ship called Sky-Noah who was directed by a man called Adel, who seems to be the son of Rugal. But after he left all the KOF fighter meet who has organized the tournament, a woman whose seems to Chizoru twin sister who was killed by Goenitz, but then appeared another woman who has seem to kill her, by using a string, and then appeared another man whose skin was all black called Mukai. In the end K' managed to defeat him, but Mukai ended up escaping, and K' was not very pleased with it.

And ever since the end of the last KOF, K' has been returning again to his shell and Kula didn't like it.

She slowly walks near K', determinate to have a serious conversation with him. "K'?"

But K' didn't say a thing, he just keeps his back on her, with a deep silence.

"Please K' talk to me…..you've been like this ever since the end of the last tournament. What is wrong?"

But K' remains in silence

"K', please say something!"

Nothing….

Kula started to give up hope of ever trying to have a descent conversation with this man. So she decides to go back inside.

That is until K' decides to speak. "I don't know what you want me to say…."

Kula jumped when she heard him and walked close to him again.

"I mean what happen? How did all of this happen?" asked K' in a low voice.

Kula was confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Ash beat me and Mukai escaped! Why the hell Ignis did say that I was the strongest of the world when I am not? Why the hell did he lie?"

"What are you talking about K'? You are the strongest! That was why Ignis wanted your data!"

"If that is so then why was I ridiculed by Ash and Mukai? What it seems like is that I never fought any one who was on their best. Witch made things worst, Ignis made me believe that I was strong, but reality woke me up!"

Kula could not believe what she's hearing. "What is this nonsense? Every thing was real, you have fought real fighters in the past!"

"It doesn't matter anymore! I will never fight again!" after saying that, K' was about ready to leave but Kula stop him by holding on to his arm.

"K'…don't tell me that you have lost confidence in your self? Just because you have lost a fight?"

"I DON'T LOSE! I am not suppose to lose!" shouted K' right of Kula.

Has a reaction to this Kula slaps K' right on the face. He remained still with no emotion on his face.

Kula wanted to go back and cry for what K' has done to her, but she decided not to, because she knows that K' is very disturbed right now, and that makes him do these things. "There is nothing wrong about losing!"

"For me it is!" snapped K'.

"Why? You are human, aren't you?"

"I don't know what I am! All I know is that I am a fake and because of that Ash humiliated me!"

"Just listen to the stupidity your saying! You and he fought an amazing fight! The crowd was even cheering for you because of that, they respected you. You were a champion, you defeated Krizalid, Zero, Ignis and me, and now you want to tell me that all these fight were nothing? I don't believe it K'!"

"But Kula…."

"You lost against Ash, and that is what troubles you the most, it made you grew a fear inside of you. Listen K', Terry, Ryu and Kyo were also champions, but that didn't matter to them because all they want is to prove them self's in a fight, they are respected because they fight with all the purity in their soul, and you proved your self when you fought them and when you fought all the other great KOF fighters, just like you proved yourself when you fought Ash, and he had no right of mocking you, like he beat you with one hand tied behind his back."

K' remained in silence, he didn't know what to say.

"Please K' you can't live with this fear. Look what is doing to you now. The best thing you can do is to challenge Ash in the next KOF, but this time I want to be on your team, I was very upset when you didn't let me join on your team. But this time you must participate for the right reasons, not for your fear, or hate or revenge, but for you, you alone to prove to Ash that you are a great champion. The people know that you are a great champion, no it is time for you to know."

K' finally look back to her, he never saw Kula talking to him like this. "And if we lose?"

"Then we lose, but let us lose with no fear, let us lose to know that we have done our best, like we always do! That way I know you can live with that."

K' didn't say a nothing, but he gave Kula a gentle look, and wraps his arms around her.

Kula blushed when K' did this to her and gave her a kiss on her fore head. She know that K' isn't the type of man who like to express his emotions but she knows that this action was him saying _I love you_.

"I love you too…." Whispered Kula.

_The end._

Ramon: so what did you people think of this fic? Awesome, no?

Sunny: please send us your reviews


End file.
